Lost Judgement
by lost judgement
Summary: A strange spirit enters the life of both enemies and allies...it's mysterious complexion sparks off a wild fear in Jenova and a curiosity within Aeris...but why does this spirit frighten Jenova? And how does Sephiroth recognise her?


Disclaimer: okay here's the deal...I don't own any of the finalfantasy characters they're all   
copyrighted to squaresoft so don't sue me for anything that may arise in this fanfic...just enjoy  
it okies?  
  
*********************  
  
CHAPTER ONE - Reflect on your Childhood  
  
  
Aeris sat below the hude branches of the tree and sighed as the planets voice flooded around her ears, within it came another voice,   
a voice she'd never heard before, it was just as gentle as the planets but more distance and somehow she was warmed by it.  
'Seond chances...' it whispered and she looked around and blinked, 'always offer much more to a person than a first chance...'   
"What?" she asked staring at the ground, "Second chances? Second chance to who?"  
'Seek out those less fortunate...' it whispered, 'see a person for who they are and not what they are melded into...'  
Aeris looked around again and stood up, her eyes trailed across the surroundings and rested upon the lake, a clouded figure   
rested upon the rock in the centre, claded in tight robes it's thin figure showed clearly and she knew it was a girl, she walked forward slowly her  
feet brushing across the grass as she kept her eyes upon the girl. On closer inspection it could be seen that the girl was holding a staff and her  
hair lay in long tresses as it fell down her face, the spirit rose it's gaze to meet her hers and smiled softly.  
'eyes tell us a great deal about someone...' it whispered into her mind, 'but the cry of a soul young Cetra...shows they are in need...'  
"What?" asked Aeris looking upon the gentle face of the spirit, "What are you?" she asked in a mere whisper, frightened that her voice would   
scare the spirit off.  
'I am a Fayth...' she replied gently surveying Aeris, "A Spirit...called upon during great need..." she explained.  
"A Fayth..." she murmured, "Like a summon yes?" she asked and the spirit nodded, "But who summoned you?" she asked and the spirit shook   
her head.  
'A screaming soul young Cetra...many souls screamed out for the same reason and I was awaoken for the very reason of protecting them from   
such pain...but I have failed for I am not a very strong Fayth..." she said rising to her feet and stepping across the water, the water ripple under  
the gentle touch of her glowing figure, ' no one believed on me in the way that the other fayth are so loved...' she shook her head and looked  
into Aeris' eyes, 'I am a young fayth...a new fayth, a new fayth takes a great deal of years to mature you see....' she murmured.  
"Who was the soul?" Aeris asked trailing over the girl's pretty features, "What were they screaming for?" she asked.  
'What are you out to destroy little Cetra?' she asked quietly and Aeris' eyes widened.  
Aeris watched the spirit, "But...how can I help you?" she whispered, "What can I do? Why speak to me?"  
'So many questions...' muttered the spirit and she shook her head, 'you can help by calling deep into your soul...' she offered, 'to bring out the   
little glimmer of understanding still deep within you...'   
"How can I help you though?" asked Aeris as she listened to the spirit, "Can't I bring you along with me some how...can't you teach me?" she   
asked.  
'No...' replied the Fayth, '...you must learn yourself...' she sighed sadly and touched Aeris' forehead, 'and I chose you because aside from   
one other soul you are the only one who can hear me...you are the only one willing to listen...' she explained, 'and as for me....just call for me   
and I will come...I promise you...'  
"At least let me know your name spirit..." she asked and the spirit smiled.  
'My name is of no importance...' she replied as she back away slowly fading into a mass of light and finally into nothing.   
Aeris stood alone for a long time a look of confusion on her face, the spirits eyes had been filled with love and care, it must have belonged   
to someone once before.   
Aeris turned from the lake and walked towards her companions who were now all beginning to pack up, she knew who the spirit had spoken   
of but she didn't know how to stop the screaming soul the spirit referred to...  
"Aeris?" asked Tifa as she looked towards her friend, "Are you ok? You look a little worried.."  
"No...no...I'm fine..." muttered Aeris as she picked up her things, "I was just thinking...about things.." she explained, "Nothing serious..."  
"Ok! Let's Mossy!" called Cloud as he turned to the group, Barrett frowned and looked towards him.  
"Sound more like a leader damnit!" he yelled and Cloud looked nonplused.  
"Ok.." he said brushing a hand through his hair, "Let's...move out!" he said and barrett nodded.  
"Better..." he said gruffly as the group began to move forward.  
  
**********************  
  
About a four hours walk away another man trudged across the plains towards Nibelheim...his destination and reunion that would bring him   
closer to pleasing his mother.   
He could hear her whispering gently in his ears and it felt comforting to know that he wasn't alone...his glowing aquamarine eyes trailed   
across the surroundings a curious look flashing across them each time a glowing spot would appear then seemingly vanish.   
The sweat poured down his neck in the afternoon sun and he was positive that he was hillucinating when it came to the lights...  
His long silver hair bounced across his back as he walked and his masamune swayed slightly at it's tip, the wind causing it to shift every   
so often.   
'Reflect on your childhood...' whispered a voice and he spun round with a startled look on his face, no one was there but the voice seemed so   
farmiliar, ' Reflect on your allies...'   
"Who is there?" he enquired as he looked round again, "Show yourself..."  
'time....it will not wait...' continued the voice and he shuddered slightly as another light flicked past him.   
'Strength dims and all good things come to an end when fear raises it's cruel head...'  
Slowly Sephiroth turned round and looked towards the light, it was resting upon a boulder and within it he could see a girl, "Who are you?"  
he enquired as Jenova screamed for him to walk away but he didn't, "Why do you not fear me? Why do you approach me?" he asked.  
'Why do you listen to things you do not believe to be real?' replied the light with a question of it's own.  
"What?" he asked as the light faded and he could see the girl more clearly, she seemed evermore farmiliar...where had he seen her before?   
"Who...or what are you?"  
'Someone and something...' replied the girl and she smiled slightly, 'You look the same as before...' she commented, 'same eyes...same face...but  
you...you have changed in many ways...'  
"If you know me and I do not know you...then how do you know me..." he asked but the spirit shook her head.  
'Reflect on your childhood...' was all she said and she faded back into the mass of light, 'for time....it does not wait...' she finished and vanished.   
Sephiroth knew from the screams of his mother that the spirit had frightened her in some way but he himself said nothing and continued on his  
way, he had a mission and something like a spirit wouldn't stop him...he would just have to ponder her words in later times...why did he even   
care?  
'Soon Cloud Strife...' he thought as he walked forward, 'soon...' he murmured as he walked on disappearing over the hill leaving only the trace  
of scuffled grass around the place where he'd stood... 


End file.
